Death Note: Victory
by Shintaro Kozu
Summary: Ryuk is on the search for a New Kira, will this one win, or will he share the same fate as those before him? REVIEW! Short summery, but the story is good. first ever Fanfic for me.
1. Chapter 1

Death Note:Victory

Ch.1 God of the New World

"Ryuk,don't you think its time for you to go down the the earth world ?" said a snake headed monkey called Tuzudi. Ryuk smiled, he had been gambling his life away on his barren homeland, he needed to get some excitement in his life again. "You should probably steal another Death note and drop it somewhere." Tzudi said without looking directly at Ryuk,but when he did he cringed in primeval fear. "Nah, the fun would end way to soon down there, and plus the last time I went,it took me a helluva time getting Ligh-, I mean my note back."Tzudi wasn't paying attention,instead he was tentatively watching the gambling game unfolding right in front of him. Figures, Ryuk thought.

"... If you pick him right, he might win, it will give us Shinigami something to look forward to,other than gambling all the human apples you brought back to us." Tzudi said sighing as he lost his 2 apples, rolling two sideways femurs and a skull. Ryuk was mentally elsewhere, he was reminiscing about the interesting times with Light,he never knew how bad he wanted the excitement again. Outstreching his wings he flew to the Shinigami King's castle, aTahj Mahal looking structure, made with red Shinigami Limestone. Carefully landing on the Central Rotunda, Ryuk contemplated his plan, he could try tricking the King, like he did several years ago,or maybe he could sneak in, using the air-holes and steal a Death note.

Fitting it the air hole, Ryuk carefully slid into the Rotunda interior. Laughing Ryuk Murmured "so naïve the king is." "Ryuk, what are you doing in my castle?" a Shinigami stepped out of the shadows. The king looked like a zombified caterpillar wrapped in mummy gauze,sprouting four oddly shaped limbs. #!*% ! Ryuk thought, "I have come to steal a Death note, I am going to go back to the earth world in search of another human which to entrust the Death note to." Feigning reverence, Ryuk lowered his head. The king raised what Ryuk could only guess was his eyebrow

" Will he win, Ryuk?" The king asked. Astonished Ryuk lifted his head, and stood there,smiling he said "Of course,your majesty, I will make sure of it." The king escorted him to the storage area, where he kept all the Death notes " you may have my back up, to give to the human,Ryuk. Understand ?" the king said, eying Ryuk suspiciously. Ryuk took the note and flew away. Not wanting to leave it to chance Ryuk looked downward ,scouting for the perfect,new "Light". Ryuk thought Light would have done it this way.

Sora Inouchi, age seventeen, was Listening to the news. "Four murders and a serial rapist ? Just a normal day in Japan..." Turning off the T.V he saw something drop on his driveway. Sora,feeling a nudge, ran to retrieve it. When he got to it to realized it was a jet-black notebook. Sora picked it up and flipped to the front cover "Death..Note?" He whispered, and flipping to the inner cover he read the rules, which were in English. " So, are you ready to start Kira?" Ryuk whispered to Sora "Kira?" Sora asked, then turned around " Who are you?" Sora asked, looking at the hulking mass of something, he would have dreamed up in his worst nightmares. "Me? I am Ryuk, the Shinigami..."

Author's note :Sorry for the short chapter, I was thinking of of making it a prolouge, but hey, i ran out of idea's.. sorry, ill do my best next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Kari's Triumphant Return

Tick Tock, The clock was all Sora heard. The things Ryuk had mentioned were swimming in his head, and clouding his reasoning. "So let me get this straight, you, Ryuk, are a shinigami. Shinigamis have a killing notebook... So you went to the human world and encountered Kira," "Light Yagami" "Yes,Light Yagami, and he started using this notebook to wipe off criminals, to make the world a better place." Sora looked at Ryuk, Who just had started eating his 10th apple. "mhm, and Light got caught." Ryuk said between chews. " Light got caught by.. Near, the kind who has white hair..."

Explaining everything to Sora,who didn't seem like he was convinced at all, said " I have chosen you to become the "New Kira." Ryuk's finger pointed at Sora,who looked scared,yet perplexed at the same time. "Why did you choose me,Ryuk?" Sora asked, this question had been nagging him in the back of his head since Ryuk mentioned him being Kira. " I needed an escape, and you needed some excitement, I thought this would be a win-win for both of us,plus if you win, this might get really interesting,and I love the apples,they are...juicy" he said starting on his 17th one already. Sora played around with his favorite pen, "How do I prove that this Death Note is real?" Sora asked, hoping for a straight answer, Ryuk didn't give him one. " You'll just have to Use it!" Ryuk cackled sadisticaly.

Images of the Death Note filled Sora's dreams,it seemed that even in sleep he could"t resist the mysterious charm of that notebook, he just had to try it out. As soon as he woke up he took the notebook and slipped it behind him in his pants, he was determined not to get caught with the notebook since, as Ryuk mentioned, the police know about it. Sora looked at the clock and cursed, he had to go to school. He met up with Naomi, a Dark haired girl with soft brown eyes, every guy in Sora's class drooled over her, strangely not him. " Hey Sky, whats up?" She said practically rubbed shoulders with , I hate that nick name, why do you have to call me that!" Sora groaned.

Ryuk smiled, he had been following Sora all this time. If Sora is anything like Light, which he is, then He is faking the whole "Normal, ace student" thing. "... Sora reminds me of the word soar.." Naomi put her hand diagonally facing the sky, and with her hand she imitated a plane taking off. "... And soaring means climbing to the sky, that's why you are always Sky to me." Sora laughed, but thought Why is she always this annoying,no, I need this girl,she is practically a cover for me, something I can shield my true thoughts with. With that thought Sora kept up with his charade.

After all the classes had finished, Sora sat outside to think of what happened yesterday. "You really need somemotivation dont you" Ryuk said. "Shut up. I don't need your input, plus shouldn't you be scoping out a new canidate or something, its clear that I don't want to be Kira." Ryuk smiled with a razor bladed toothy grin. " If you didn't want that notebook you could have just given it back." Sora took out the Death note and extended it out to Ryuk,but before Ryuk could take it back Sora puled it toward him. " I still haven't seen if it's real or not." He said plainly, as if that was all that needed to be said.

Getting up from the bench, Sora decided he was ready to go home. "I need to test it out, but how, Sora concidered killing one of his own classmate, that way he could be sure if he died. "No, I should avoid the people that are close to me, wait what am I talking about, the note won't kill any one, it is just a note book!." " Then what would you call me?' Ryuk said, scaring Sora. " A figment of my imagination,either that or I am devolping a disorder."

When sora got home, he set his school stuff down and turned on the news " In World News today, a Man by the name of Craig Kauffman shown here." a picture of the man appeared on the screen. " kidnapped the president's daught, holding her for ransom in the Yellers whearhouse." Sora turned his full attention to the T.V. He honestly felt bad about the presidents daughter, wishing there was some way to end this with out her getting hurt. His thoughts instanly went to the Death Note. He picked it up and flipped it open, rushing to get a pen. When he finally found one, he scribbled the man's name and wrote the cause of death as a heart attack. Sora looked at the time, 5...4...3...2...1..

Sora was glued to the T.V, scanning for any trace of the girls safety, " Mikami, we just have receive reports that the FBI, and Secret Service have infiltrated the building. They have got the girl! Wait, What? Viewers, our sourses tell us that the Kidnapper has died ! Did they shoot him? No it seems that the man has just died of a heart attack! Could it be..."

Sora turned it off, he had gotten what he wanted, he had saved the girl. "Ryuk, I have reconsidered, I will become the New Kira." Ryuk laughed and asked why. "Because , even though I killed, it felt good to save her, and all the other people he may terrorize if he got what he wanted." Light? Did you see this? You finally have someone to finish what you started Ryuk Thought


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Note: Chapter 3 is out!. People I need some reviews, I want to see what you think**

**I DO NOT own Death note**

**But Sora is mine, plz review**

* * *

><p>Ch.3 Kira's Condolences<p>

Those cold, black, calculating eyes were glued to the T.V monitor,same as Sora,waiting for something to happen,and when it did, it wasn't something he expected, not this quickly anyway. Near's complection barely changed when the reporter said that the suspect had died of a heart attack. Maneuvering around his room, making sure not to touch the house of cards, the model train set and the model empire state building he built in a week,from scratch. He went to his figurines collection drawyer and shuffled it around until he finally found the piece he was looking for, Kira.

It had been only four years since Light Yagami died for his atrocoius act of mass murder, why did another one appear? Thought Near, as he played with the "Kira" doll, had the hunch that,this time, Kira will be harder to capture, but that only meant more fun for Near,and Near was determined to catch this one too. " Gevanni, Set up the voicer masker, I think its time for me to make my first appearance as L."

I_ didn't do anything that would imply where I was, so why am I so wound up?_ Sora thought. _Is it because L made that message two days ago? No, it was nothing new , just that L was interested in me and was now extra determined since I proved even harder to catch that the original,but why am I feeling so much stress? Is it because L could suspect me? Yes that has to be it! As long as there is no prime suspect, I have more of a chance of being investigated with more carefulness than if they were focusing on someone else._

Sora came to pay his respects,not only to Kira, but to his mother and father who were taken from him in a brutal hold up. Praying in front of Light's headstone, Sora noticed a boy, around the same age as him, with silvery hair staring at him. "Hey, I'm Sora, and you are...?" the boy broke from his uneasy trance and replied " The name's Lawliet, Tarou Lawliet." Sora extented his hand,in an effort to make peace with his creepy Stalker-san. Tarou didn't extend his hand, instead he asked " Why are you praying in front, of Yagami-kun's statue?" Sora laughed and said " well, since Kira has returned I thought I would pray to him." "Why to him exactly?" Tarou asked,Sora realized that Tarou didn't care much for other people's privacy " Well, He was part of the investigation, and since he died fighting agianst Kira.. I guess you could call him my hero." Sora smiled sheepishly. " A... hero, Yagami-kun." Tarou whispered.

Sora, slightly agitaited, said " I have to go, I need to say goodbye to my family." He glanced at the two headstones slightly to the left of Light's. He walked past Tarou waving his hand in a departing geasture,"Ryuk, that was Near, wasn't it?" Sora asked, hoping for quick answer, of course Ryuk made no such answer "He has grown,but yes that is the little kid who out-smarted Light." Sora smirked. "Ryuk, I think this is going to get more interesting from now on."

When Near had seen the boy right infront of Light's tombstone, it enraged him, how could Light, the Killer of hundreds, be prayed to when know one Prays to L, not even people at the Whammy house pray to L, It made no sense to him. Near introduced him under an alias,he couldn't trust a stranger, especially one related to Light. Something was really, really familier about this boy, known as Sora, He reminded Near of himself,a recluse,a shut it. He had made his first connection to anyone else besides Mello.

"why didn't you just make the eye deal with me and killed him right there?" Ryuk asked. Sora laughed, and then whispered "Because, Near probably doesn't go anywhere with out secruity detail, and if I killed him now it wouln't be interestin' for you now would it?" Thinking about it for a moment Ryuk agreed, and then asked" Why'd you call Light your hero?" Sora sighed, "enough with the questions, Ryuk, your acctually quite talkative today."

"Inouchi,Sora. Age seventeen, Family: Deceased..." Nears eyes widened " His whole family is dead?" Gevanni replied with swiftness " Yes, a bank robbery, They arrested the man and put him on death row on April 17, One year ago." Near got the connection, the eyes! Those eyes are the same as his, L's and anyone else's who lost their parents. Gevanni noticed a small tear cascade down the left side of Near's cheek, _Near finally understands and is sad for someone, Maybe I should take him out to buy him a new toy?_ Gevanni thought searching for his car keys.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Note : Chapter 4 is out, and its just getting interesting, **

**I DON'T own death note**

**REVIEW ! Oc is mine**

* * *

><p>Ch.4 Counter Attack<p>

" Kira has killed one hundred people in the two days since we broadcasted the L message." Near informed the newly created Kira Task-force. " He is most likely taunting me in order for me to draw myself out." Matsuda raised his hand, Near looked at him, almost as if daring to question his deduction, "Yes?" Matsuda thought about not saying anything, but then thought against it. " If you were able to deduce this much, why did you say he was harder to catch than the original?" Near almost sighed, " Because we have no idea where he is, he kills randomly in the beginning, not at all like Light, and the simple fact that his first victim was broadcasted world wide, I couldn't deduce what country he was in, he is not making the same mistakes as Light did." Near looked back to see if the board in which he was presenting them to was in accurate order. " Our Prime Suspect is.. Sora Inouchi.."

The room went silent. Near had already deduced this much, Amazing! Matsuda thought. " The reason I think its is such is because as soon as the killings started I went to the tomb of Light and saw him standing right in front of it praying. And not to mention that his parents were killed in a crime, Kira could have to save his parents, the police didn't get there in time." Near started spinning the Kira doll in between his fingers will he was sitting down, " that's why I think he took up the roll as Kira, and started killing criminals, to avenge his parents death." Suddenly almost as if to contradict what Near as saying a G appeared on the screen, in the same font as L. "Near, a new prisoner has died, a message has been left for you, you are going to need to see this." "Near turned to see photo of a cell in the center was the prisoner laying on the ground, but on the far wall read "I AM the LIGHT" Near was flabbergasted, but his face didn't show it. " The plan I had to draw Sora into proving that he is Kira still stands, and that plan is..."

Meanwhile, Sora was having a hard time digging up Lights body, he should have done it before he send that message to Near. _It's those stupid mistakes that will get me caught._ thought Sora, prying the casket open after he finished. " Take Light's body and fly to the nearest body of water, drop him as far away from the coastline as possible." Sora practically shouted at Ryuk. "Why should I do it. " Ryuk groaned, He hated dead bodies. Catching his breath Sora said " I thought you wanted this to be more interesting, well I have a plan and this should've been the first step." "Fine... but you owe me 20 apples for this." Ryuk thrust Light's decaying body onto his shoulders and mumbled " Just can't get rid of you Light. " and flew away. Sora resealed the casket and refilled the hole. " Near, What's your next step?

"Settle down kids,today we have a new transfer student his name is.." a Cool and composed voice that Sora has heard before said " Tarou Lawliet" Sora looked up to see Near in the front of the class, being swamped by the girls, all have which remarked that he is cute minutes before. Tarou sat next to Sora for the whole day, asking specifically for Sora's help in everything Tarou did. " Sora, What luck that I would be transferred in to your school." _Luck had nothing to do with it you #!*% !_ Sora thought. Ryuk had just returned only to find Sora laughing and "playing nice" with Near. " What the... I leave for two days and your already on with Near, I seem to be useless." Ryuk said. Suddenly an armed man burst through the door and said " You will be my hostages line up in a row where I can see you, and no funny movements!"

Everybody line up and sat down. Sora was nervous, he'd had nightmares about this, only it involved his parents dying. Sora glanced at Tarou, who had all his focus on Sora. _#!*% him ! He must have set this up, Does that mean I am his prime suspect, I think I got it, your waiting to see if Kira kills this man, if he doesn't you can successfully deduce that I am Kira, but if a " Kira" does kill this man that means I am practically in the clear._ " Ryuk go to the nearest T.V see if this story is on the news, yet, don't kill him if it isn't and kill him by a heart attack if it is, If you fail I will die." Sora whispered quickly.

Sora had to risk it, there was no other way to prove to Near that he wasn't Kira, with out making any sudden moves he slid toward the criminal, but then something pierced his side, blood was on the ground near him and he slumped to the floor. " I said No Movements understan-" The criminal Placed his hand by his heart and fell towards the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Replacement

"SORA !" Naomi yelled flung herself toward his injured body. " Tha-T hur-hurts Naomi..." Sora said, gasping for breath. Naomi's tears landed on his wound, further harming him. Damn, This girl, Why won't she get off me? I might die because of her! Instantly paramedics cam, probably on orders from Near. Sora planned for Naomi's reaction, though, he thought she over reacted just a little bit. He slipped a piece of the Death note in to her jeans pocket, hoping she would eventually stumble upon it. Ryuk got back to see Sora get carried away. " Help... her." He whispered. Ryuk looked to where Sora was looking at and saw Naomi, he nodded and started towards Naomi, putting his trust in Sora was all he could do at the moment.

Reaching into her jean pocket she felt a sliver of paper stuck in there " Geez, Why does stuff always find its way into my pocket? " Naomi whined then took out the piece and read it silently to herself. " Naomi, Please stay calm, He will explain everything- Sora" He? Who is he? " Ah, so he finally found his Misa, and willingly too." Naomi turned around to find the source of this wretchedly sounding voice " Stay calm, Sora picked you to be his temporary replacement." Ryuk said when Naomi saw him." Sora... Chose me?" all the fear was drained away, only the expression of extreme curiosity remained.

" Sora is Kira ?" Naomi asked, for the umpteenth time. " Yes, And you are to be his Second Kira, his soul mate, if you want to mean it that way." Naomi, looking expressionless said " Soul...mate, Sora chose me" Naomi looked elated, if that was the right word for it. " But, you can't be Sora's soul mate if he was caught, could you?" Naomi was saddened. Why did Sora have to be Kira, I mean I am happy that he is, I have always been a fan of his, but to get shot and not be able to write anymore. Why did Sora pass on a dangerous task like this to her? Could it be that he trusts her, that he loves her, that he wants her to be with him, forever? " Ryuk, Give me your spare, I shall not allow the police to touch him!"

" Who would you be visiting today?" the nurse said kindly to Naomi. "Inouchi, Sora, please!" The nurse escorted Naomi to the room. " Sora, you have a visitor, and a cutie too." she giggled and Naomi came into the room, the nurse left, respecting the much needed privacy. " It had to be done." Naomi answered " I know why you did what you did, because of your parents." Naomi hoped Sora got the code, and hopefully someone else didn't flickering her eyes toward the left-hand corner of the room where a camera is positioned.

Naomi leaned in to kiss Sora on the lips, after she was done she whispered to him " I will be your soul mate, Kira" and skipped out of the room. Near was watching the exchange through the camera, it seemed normal, but his gut was telling him that something monumental happened right now, something of the most important, but then again, it could be his paranoia , and some of his other secret disorders plaguing his mind.

" Gevanni, make sure his moments are recorded in his room, and keep track of the visitors that check on him." " Yes, Near" the voice responded on the other end of his cell.

" Ryuk, tell me why is Sora doing this?" Naomi asked laying in her bed. " I don't know, I guess he was bored, and sick of the world." Ryuk replied, munching on a newly discovered Grannie Smith. " Juicy... and a little sour, apples you surprise me, even now."

"Can you answer this honestly, Ryuk?" Naomi asked. Ryuk looked at Naomi " How does it feel to be around Sora the whole time?" Ryuk thought carefully and answered in one word, a word that is number one in his dictionary. " Interesting".

" Oh, and to be with Light?" Ryuk smiled and instantly said. " Interesting." Naomi whined. " Your so cheep, meanie" Naomi laughed, Ryuk joined and talked about Misa, Light and Sora. He was never this open with any human before. What is up with him these days? Deja vu Ryuk concluded.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Note: Chapter 6! Special thanks to AbyssQueen for favoriting my story! Reviews welcomed, Critisim Needed,**

**I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE**

**OC'S ARE MINE!**

* * *

><p>Ch.6 Blame<p>

"Criminal's just keep dying, Kira's returned." Whispers seemed to engulf Sora, it had only been days since he was cleared from the hospital, and already Naomi killed 4 times as more criminals than him, he was starting to get a little jealous of her conviction to his cause. " What's L doing, should he have at least come up with a plan to draw Kira out?" Those whispers followed Sora too, only Sora smirked at those, Near had already made his move, and Sora counter attacked, successfully mind you. " Sora, whats your take on the Kira case?" Rin asked, anticipating Sora's prompt response. Sora sighed, he didn't like contradicting his true ideals. " Kira is as stupid as usual, why keep killing criminals when he has the power to kill all of Japan's external threats, Terrorists, Politicians, and Dictators? Personally, I think Kira should target those people, they harm the world like no criminal can ever do." " Amazing,Sora!" Rin exclaimed, starling a few by-passers along the way. " I would have never thought of that!" he added. _Of course not. You're to busy peeping into the girl's locker room to care about justice._

" Sky! How's your injuries!" Naomi yelled charging passed Rin, knocking him to the side. Sora laughed, it was better to keep up his cheery mood, just in case Near was watching. "Hey Naomi, thanks for the hospital visit, you know where you..." Sora went silent,the usual highschooler's response to the situation. " No prob Sky, I'm just happy you accepted me!" Sora and Naomi quickly held hands and both let go before Rin, and probably Near knew what happened. " So you " Birds" having fun!" Ryuk cackled, making Naomi uncomfortable, even though Sora and her were the only ones that could hear him. When the first bell rang Sora took the left second hallway and the 3rd right hallway to grammar. " Ryuk, please refrain from saying stuff like that to Naomi, she might get discouraged in doing my bidding".

" Then why did you hold hands?" Ryuk asked,even though he probably knew the answer already, and just wanted Sora to confirm his conclusion. " I had to give her a criminal's name to write and send a message to Near, remember I wanted him to stop suspecting me, that's why I developed a plan." They kept walking towards Grammar, Sora persuading Ryuk to give up with teasing, eventuality deciding on giving him 23 apples.

Near's full attention was on the new Robo Mega Action 5 that Gevanni gave him as a " Connection Present." Sadly though he was told to review the Hold- Up Footage again. " Nothing suspicious happened, Gevanni, He is not our man!" Near wasn't so sure in what he, himself was saying. Near wanted Sora to be innocent, he concluded. Gevanni looked at Near with pity, it was tough to break through Near's Emotional firewall, which is stronger than probably any computer's, he too wanted Sora to be innocent, so that Near may have a friend in life, besides his toys.

His cellphone rang,Near picked it up "Hello?" " Near we have just received a new Kira victim, But you have got to see this, we want your opinion." Halle said in a very edgy voice. Near set up a file transfer in order to get the new data that she would send him. A picture came up and Near fell out of his chair. "No... It can't be..." What Shocked Near so much was The message printed in blood. NEAR= NATE. "Check the tomb... hurry!" " We already did, Sir. It's empty." _Thi- is c- couldn't be happening, we recovered his body, he was dead!_ Now near understood the meaning in the previous message, I AM the LIGHT. Take out the lower-case the and it spells I AM LIGHT. Near was having a metal breakdown, this couldn't be happening. No, calm down there has got to be a reasonable explanation.

" He should be nervous right now, knowing that Kira knows his name," Sora whispered. " He should be analyzing the situation, and if I'm lucky, he won't connect it to me." Ryuk knew the plan now. Sora would frame a dead man and then while Near is focusing on that unnerving false lead, Sora would infiltrate, gain trust and eliminate everyone in the investigation. He might be able to pull this off! This is getting really interesting! " Ryuk, aren't you curious why I haven't been writing in the Death Note?" Ryuk laughed. "because you are under surveillance, even now there is a car following you." " Correct, but aren't you interested in where I have hidden my Death Note?" Now that Made Ryuk get Interested. Where did Sora keep his Death Note? " Its simple really inside my door."

" Inside your door?" Ryuk asked, clearly not getting what he just said. " Yes, I cut a section of my door, and hollowed it out, then place hidden hinges and placed the Death Note with in it, pretty clever, huh? Now I just need to find a detector mechanism where I can tell if anyone entered my room, without a key." " You are exactly like Light, it's kinda frightening."

He smirked. "Thank you,Ryuk, I always strive to be the best." " Now I think it's time to confront Near, I mean Tarou."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Note: Chapter 7, what does Sora have planned? **

**Special thanks to : Angel of the Shadow's Fire and Miku Udahara for the favorites and the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, Oc's are Mine ! Sorry if i made Near OOC i just needed this cahpter to set the stage, apologies.**

**Until next time, Bye !**

* * *

><p>Ch.7 Trust<p>

_L, what would you want me to do?_ Near thought studying the crimson messages._ Should I still focus my search on Sora even though Kira killed the man while I was keeping close watch on him, or should I just focus on Light and forget about Sora all togather. No. I should tackle both by combining forces, practically the same thing you did._ Near, turning away from the monitor, looked at his toys, carefully choosing which ones to play with._ Wait! If this was Light, whats stopping him from killing me right now? Could it be that it isn't him? No. If it isn't him how did he find out my name?_ Near stopped playing with the model plane and turned to the locomotive, hand painted and professionally crafted, and a pain to be careful with. Near,sighing, took out his cellphone and started dialing." Gevanni,are you still tailing Sora?"

" Yes, he is walking to his apartment, nothing suspicious to report." _The apartment ! If I could contact the landlord and get his permission to set up camera's in Sora's room would have more certainty in one of the two scenarios._ " Do you know where the Landlord of the apartment is? I could ask his-" " The Landlord was Sora's father, now it is Sora, his father left it in his Will." _ #!*% ! Why is this so impossible, the only conceivable way to get him under strict observation is to invite him to investigate with us, that way we can closely monitor his actions._ " Would you mind if Sora joined us in the Kira investigation?" " No, Sir., but don't you think it's a risky move?" " Don't worry, Gevanni, You forget L made the fatal error in revealing that he was, in fact L."

" …Now I thinks it's time to confront Near, I mean Tarou." Sora said to Ryuk, who was very curious about the rest of his plan. They entered into the apartment and slept, which was very boring for Ryuk since he doesn't dream. " Good morning, Sunshine!" Ryuk said when Sora woke up. Sora looked at the alarm clock and realized he was late, he quickly put on his uniform and rushed out the door. My_ plan would be ruined if Near thinks I'm not going to school today. When_ Sora made it to his class he saw Near sitting near where Sora sits. "... Mr. Inouchi, your late! Please stand in the hall." Tarou smirked secretly and winked at Sora._ That son of a #!*% !_ " Yes.. Ma'am."

Minutes after Sora got sent to the hall, Tarou came out. " Bad-Mouthed the teacher_." _Tarou said. _This is perfect! We are all alone, now I can finally spring my trap._ " Tarou, what's you're problem with me? First, you are watching me during that Hold up , and now you smirked when I got in trouble, what's you deal?" That sudden outburst took Near aback. " I was.. sent here by L to see if you were our prime suspect.. I have cleared you, now, would you mind working with us?" Now it was Sora's turn to be taken aback. " We have successfully concluded that you are not Kira. Will you come with work with us?" Sora agreed. _This is going much more smoothly than I anticipated,but Near probably invited me on his task force just to keep an eye on me. _Near and Sora shook hands and agreed to meet them in an interview later this week.

" Ryuk, did you suggest the eye deal to Naomi?" " Yes, when we first met she agreed on the terms, and now she has the eyes." "Good, I will tell her to watch out for Near, don't kill him, just watch for him." Sora turned around and saw that there was the car that was following him, parked by the sidewalk, a black sedan, tinted windows, and no license plate. " I think it's time to lay low for a while, gain Near's trust." Sora smirked at the car and entered into his apartment complex. " Will Near catch on to what you are doing" Ryuk asked hovering over the bowl of apples Sora set out for him. "Near has no idea who he's messing with." Sora took an apple and took a bite.

"... Sora has no idea who he's messing with." Near said while playing with his Maximum's Race car Gevanni gave him. " As soon as he agreed to work with me under orders from "L" his fate was sealed, if he is Kira, I mean." " How sure are you that he is Kira? " Halle asked, in person this time. " 15 percent, and 65 percent sure no-one I suggested is Kira, the rest is that Light is Kira." Near said revving up the race track. "Halle, can you get me a new expansion pack of these, they really are my favorite." he said holding up the car. Halle took it reluctantly, she didn't want to go out and buy him one, but whatever gets him through the case she has to do it, even something as childish as this.

"... Near this is my victory!" Sora said laughing. Ryuk joined in, cackling his unnerving laugh Sora started writing names of criminals in his " King Death Note" _All Sora is doing is writing names, but in the long run all of it is very interesting! I can't wait till the final showdown!_ " Now, how do I proceed in a way that Near won't expect, nor suspect me?" Sora mumbled to himself while writing names. Near finally got his expansion pack, full of collectible's, instructions,which he never reads because he is a genius " Kira, This is my victory!" He said starting to build his ultimate track, consisting of race track parts that were in his other packs.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Note: Sorry i haven't updadated yesterday, i usually update daily,but it was Graduation day, What could i do?**

**Thanks for the reviews, I want some more. I DON'T OWN death note**

**Sora is trapped how will he respond to Near's accusations?**

**Till nextime**

* * *

><p>Ch.8 Plan<p>

Perhaps_ I should make the eye deal, and find out if Sora really is Kira?_Near slouched, clutching the SPK's death note, the one Misa had owned, but Near didn't know that. No_, I can't risk my life, plus there is no Shinigami here to make the deal with._ He looked up at the dark monitor. " I don't suppose you have a way to prove that Sora is Kira?" Near had never believed in God, it was simply to illogical, he couldn't understand it, but then the monitor reflected a calander. A sign? Near didn't even consider it. He turned around to see that Gevanni marked the day of Sora's interview, giving him the idea of a near—perfect plan.

" Ryuk, do you know why Light failed?" Sora asked smugly, knowing that Ryuk would give the simplest of all answers, probably out of sheer boredom. " He failed because he was stupid..." he said, munching on a Golden Delicious. " No, it's because he didn't mark his Death Note, allowing his "Disciple" to be led astray with the fake." Ryuk, who was not even listening started looking at Sora with a puzzled look. " You found a way to avoid what happened to Light?" "Near won't find the Death Note, and if he can't find it he can't forge it, simple as that, plus if he did, I marked mine with a marking , almost invisible if you don't know where to look." Sora got out his Death Note from the door and flipped open to the inner cover,he then pointed to a ellipse, all around the rules, nearly invisible as Sora said.

He then put in back in to the compartment and said. "Even if he makes a perfect replica, I'll give up the Death Note, and when I touch the Forgery I won't remember a thing, but that really doesn't solve anything because I would have to devise a way to get the Death Note with out it falling into the hands of Near and exposing me...This is really a pain, I wish Light would have succeeded with out revealing the Death Note, it would be so much easier." Sora sighed, his interview with the Investigators will be tomorrow and he had to plan for whatever Near was going to do, which is a near impossibility.

Waking up, Sora drew the curtains, and saw that the black sedan was still following him, parked near the corner. He got dressed, as nicely as he could. As soon as he went out he took out a piece of paper and started writing. Suddenly the sedan pulled up and agents confronted Sora "May we see what you are writing?" Sora almost reluctantly handed them the piece of paper. " Directions to go to the HQ..." the agent apologized and explained it was standard procedure, with the Kira killings happening. Sora pulled out a face of mock surprise and said " You know how Kira kills, can you tell me, I promise not to tell anyone about it." The agent denied this and went back into the car with his partner._ Near, you thought I would write in the Death Note publicly, you really are paranoid, I have you right where I want you!_

Sweating heavily, Matsuda greeted Sora, the new member, and prime suspect, into the breifing room. " This is where we will examine,no, evaluate your responces in this interview, to see if you really are qualified to work with Ne-, L." Matsuda shifted his eyes nervously_ Did he notice, does he know? _Matsuda stared at Sora in fear, finally deciding that he didn't notice he proceeded with the interview. "... I want to find Kira because his twisted sense of Justice is wrong, he is a murderer and a lair, he probably thinks he is a god." Sora just kept piling on the deception, and Matsuda was eating every bit of it.

Soon Tarou came in, Matsuda left and the real challenge began. Sora_, I will make you confess, if not with your words it will be with your body language. I will win, I am Justice!_ Tarou(Near) dropped the Death Note on the counter, Sora was visibly surprised. _A normal reaction nothing suspicious yet, though it could be our first clue. _" We found this in your apartment, care to explain?" Sora was shocked he couldn't believe it, had he lost already? _ #!*% it Near how did you find it? Did I make a mistake?_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Note: Hey guys.. I'm sorry to tell you that this might be the last chapter. MIGHT. I just don't think you guys are interested in it at all.**

**if you want me to continue REVIEW.**

**I DON'T Own Death Note.**

**Sora is mine, that is if i keep going.**

* * *

><p>Ch.9 Deceit<p>

_Did I make a mistake!_ Sora thought frantically, trying to keep a calm composure. _No, I made sure it was in the door. That means this must be a fake, I can't be sure unless I check the marking I made to see if this Death Note has it._ " A.. Notebook?" Sora said, try to keep a puzzled expression, he succeeded._ Could it be that I am mistaken? Could he actually not be Kira, Sure my deduction was based of circumstantial evidence._ Near thought looking at Sora, who had just picked up a notebook. Near had hoped he would immedeaitly start looking around, trying to see if there was a shinigami, which would be a dead give away that he knew all about this notebook._ Near, how did you make one? Better yet I should probably check if there is a shinigami in this room. WAIT! That's probably what he wants me to do, this might be part of his plan, to make a forgery and see how I react to it._

He looked at the inside cover and read the rules silently to himself._ This is an impressive forgery, Near. Unfortunately my mark isn't here! I WIN !_ Sora's smiled curled into a smirk, then he started laughing uncontrollably. Near's eyes opened, to him this was a confession. _He probably found out what I was doing and knew that I had nothing on him. Does that mean he marked his Death Note? I need to find it, it will be of great help. Wait why am I still considering him to be a suspect, It is clear to me that Light is, since he is the only one to know my true name, besides SPK._ " Tarou, What kind of sick joke is this, I mean come on " The human whose name is written in this note shall die" are you serious?" Sora continued laughing. Near's eyes grew big. _ He doesn't believe in this note? No. Don't be fooled, he could be lieing, deceiving me._ " We found this in your apartment care to explain" Near pressed again. " You couldn't have found it in my apartment, I have never seen this notebook before, or else I would have threw it out, this is a sick joke Tarou, I don't believe this!" Sora had to be convincing, he had to state it with as much conviction as possible, or else Near will be onto him.

They both stared at each other, neither willing to make the offensive, This was a chess game to the both of them, a battle of wits! Sora finally said " Tarou, what's going on here, I mean you showed this to me," Sora pointed to the note ".. and now you're all silent, this just doesn't make sense to me." Near stood up and said. " This was a test to see if you were really Kira, I had to be sure, after all you'll be working with L, we had to make sure.. You understand, Don't you?" Sora feigned thinking and responded with a curt nod. " Good, now let Matsuda-san give you a tour." Near gestured for Matsuda, who was watching in a separate room separated by a One-Way mirror. " Come now Sora, we have a new prime suspect, unfortunately, he was the Original Kira, we dug up his grave and we found it empty..." Matsuda said describing all that had happened these past few Months.

_I have finally come in contact with Near, now how do I successfully eliminate him._ Sora was biting his lip in deep thought, a quirk he'd rather keep hidden from everybody. "... So that's why we think Light might still be alive!" Matsuda said dramatically. _He had been waiting for this moment, haven't you you little idiot._ Sora thought about Matsuda, it was quit annoying to have him explain what Sora already knew. They went into the Command Center, a circular room filled with nothing but Computer screens and wiretaps and what he thought were Lego pieces. " Any questions?" Matsuda said, finishing his tour. Sora had one. " Will all my activities be recorded along with my information on a memory drive?" _ This question should seem suspicious, especially to an idiot like him. _" Of course they are ! What kind of task force would we be if we didn't do that !" Sora expected this answer, still it was better to make sure So that if he blurted out something that they didn't tell him they would immediately think he was Kira.

They were being briefed on the latest Kira movements, something Sora knew all to well. It felt great to be the only one to know what Kira's true motive are. _They couldn't even guess, my main objective is to kill criminals, Near you my second priority._ Sora thought as he heard Near drone out how this was possibly a ploy to draw L out. All in all it was a useless cause, they didn't get even one step closer to knowing where Light really is.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Note: Chapter 10, Special Thanks to Miku Udahara for making me relize that the story was not going to be over yet. REVIEW and tell me what you think of Sora's new plan to outsmart Near.. Don't worry Near fangirls, Near will have his moments soon! DON't forget to vote on who you would like to win in the end on my profile page:) I hope you like it !**

* * *

><p>Ch.10 Kira's new Death Note.<p>

He was embarrassed, to be nearly outsmarted by a albino was one thing, but to not see it coming was another. Sora went to his apartment and got out the death note. He slid his finger down the spine and said. " Ryuk, you can rip out the pages, but what happens if you rip them all out?" Ryuk was eating an apple, so his response was delayed. " It will still work, the cover of the death note is to keep all of the pages together. Why?" " when I was embarrassed by Near at the interview I realized I had to be unorthodox and do what Light didn't." Sora neatly ripped out the pages so that they all were attached to each other, only the cover wasn't, which took him all night to do. _Now all I have to do is go on amazon and by a notebook similar in size of the Death Note... _Sora selected a brown colored journal, with no lettering on the covers. " Perfect!" he spent nearly 30 dollars on overnight shipping and then waited. _Now I can never be outsmarted by a forgery again! Near, I made my move what's yours?_

The great detective was sitting in his favorite chair, watching the monitors for any suspicious activities with Sora at the Task Force, the tape showed none._ Maybe he is innocent? No, my gut tells me he is guilty, he acts exactly like Light, But how'd he find out my real name if he is Kira, I mean it doesn't look like he has the eyes... he checked all the criminals that were killed, all of their faces and names were printed out, if he had the eyes he would kill even more criminals that haven't had their names released yet... Could it be that Sora has the same exact ideals as Light? It wasn't determined yet that he is a copycat. We still haven't found Light's body, We have absolutely no evidence on him to convict him a Kira._ Near sought comfort in his toys, but now that he was thinking hard, he started to twirl his sliver hair around._ I have to confirm it by getting camera's into his room... But we can't do that, He owns the apartment! This is basically impossible._

When he got the brown notebook he compared the pages. They were roughly the same size, but it had to be perfect for Near to be fooled, if he ever finds it. He carefully set the Death Note pages on one of the brown note book pages and snipped of the left overs, This too plagued him a whole night of sleep. When every paper was the exact size he removed all the pages in the same way he did the Death Notes pages. He fitted the Death Note pages in the Brown journal, adding glue to the inner spine of the brown journal, of course. He did the same thing to the fake pages on the Death Note. He couldn't make the next step if he didn't have Naomi's Death Note, So he used the remaining time he had left to sleep.

At school Naomi gave Sora the Death Note, far from a certain albino's prying eyes. When he went home he did the same thing that he did to his Death Note, except he didn't do it to a brown journal, he made her Death Note a pink and glossy Diary cover, perfectly natural for her to have it, he also included some fake diary entries in the diary's original paper to throw people off. Then he added Her death Note pages into the Diary.

He also copied all the victims names that they killed in Sora's " Death Note" to throw off suspicion that there was a second Kira. Then he gave the " Diary" Death Note back to Naomi explaining what he had done, and she nodded. Ryuk laughed._ This was unorthodox, Light would have never thought to do that! Sora is by far the most interesting out of the 2 of them._

Sora kept writing criminals names down in His brown Death Note, and his "Fake" Death Note. He was laughing all the way, he had finally beaten Near at his own game, he had made his own forgery, and this will aid him in killing Near and the whole of NPA that were associated with him. Justice went first though. Sora kept writing down names, and names, and names. Judging the damned._ Near, You will always be my enemy, but if things were different, we could have been great friends. He_ stopped writing and realized he was slowly coming to the realization that the end would be fast approaching.

Near had plans of his own, He too had decided at school he would pant bugs on Sora's clothes, it was a gamble, but it also was the only way he could move out of this dire situation Kira put him through. " Near, another message has been addressed to you." Gevanni said in his monotone, he had grown to use it well. The letter came on on the main monitor, Near froze, it was a confession, and where about of the Death Note.

Nears job was easier than he had thought, but first he must send an email to a certain " Friend"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Note: Here it is, Near Fangirls (- I hate you) Near finally gets his moment to shine! In my poll Sor, the New Kira is winning, so if you dont want that to happen, vote !**

**I Don't Own Death Note, if i did, this would be Canon!**

**Special thanks to MIku Udahara, for sticking with my terrible first fan fic, and special thanks to all those that read it, this might be one of the final chapters so stay tuned, also REVIEW I WANT SOME REVIEWS THAT AREN'T FROM ONE PERSON ( No offence Miku) Serois;y, review, or i won't finish this story! **

* * *

><p>Ch.11 Reversed<p>

_This whole time Kira has been controlling the game, I seem to feel a little incompetent..._ Near twirled his hair, analyzing the situation, and what must be done. " Gevanni, did you confirm that the prisoner who wrote this note was writing about the Death Note?" Gevanni, who had the nearly tattered note in hand read: " I left my favorite black notebook at the Shizuru park, this notebook, if found may cause my downfall." Near was pretty certain. He finally set up his figurines inn a chess board formation, saying " This Kira is most likely working alone, he has no pawns, no feeling, and barely ever makes mistakes, except for now!" Near finally surrounded the Kira, it was quite the symbolic gesture, he had him trapped.

The teen killer had this all thought through, he would show Near his might by deceiving him to think that he has two Death Notes, a perfect strategy to him, which in fact was true, he did have two, but now he would throw Near off a second time by introducing him to his second " fake" Death Note. It was perfect, it was the clincher, when he touches the cover of the Death Note he will see Ryuk, and he will be satisfied. Sora had given up owner ship of the Death Note weeks ago,the only reason he still remembers anything that has happened to him is because he has pieces of the " Journal" Death Note on his body, That way if Near or somebody from the SPK does the eye deal he would be practically innocent, the only problem is to sneak a Death Note page into the headquarters so that he won't give any " unwanted" information. He had planted the Death Note under the bench, using gloves of course, what genius wouldn't.

When all the preparations were done he had met Naomi by the water fountains and waited, he wanted to see the operation as it commenced, but if near saw him he would most certainly be brought back on suspicion if he remained, so he asked Naomi to stay with her friends, she was well aware of what was going to happen, after who helped him form this ingenious plan of showing Near their awesome power by making him think that there was three Death Notes, and only one person possessed them. As soon as Sky disappeared the SPK arrived, while they were in normal clothes, and no protectors, they were probably trying to blend in, and they almost did a good job of it, almost. Naomi noticed Near, and deduced that the people closest to him would be SPK, so she wrote down there names on a piece of paper, not the Death Note, or else they will question every one here.

When Near got a hold of the Death Note, he inspected it very closely, granted he didn't want to be expose, but then again, he didn't want this to be a fake, and when he saw the hulking mass of Ryuk, he was sure. " Hello, Shinigami-san nice to meet you again." Ryuk waved, and said " You are now the owner of this Death Note, do you want me to explain the rules to you?" Near nodded, but this was not the time to dawdle, he didn't want to be killed right here, " Later Shinigami-san." and they went into a SUV.

The plan had worked, he put his " fake" Death Note, and had successfully been received by Near, along with Ryuk, he had won, Near would think the killing would stop, and he would be exposed, now it is time to start punishing criminals again. Sora had opened his journal note book, and started writing down offenders names in it in a fury, an incredible wave of realization hit him, he was putting the killing of the police in front of punishing evildoers, he had changed and started to turn into a criminal himself, instead of the God of Justice Light wanted to be, he was becoming EVIL.

Must Sora be evil to accomplish his goal to live in a goodhearted world, must he be the only one to sacrifice his soul for the name of justice? All these thoughts and more swam around Sora, making him stop writing names, the killing time was delayed.

Several weeks later

Near began pacing in his room, or rather the main headquarters' room, here he was finally possessing another Death Note, and Kira was still killing. He had been outsmarted, and he was slightly irritated, Kira was taking him as a fool, and indeed he was. The only way to confirm that Sora was not Kira was to have the Shinigami eyes, but would half his lifespan be worth it? He wanted those eyes, and he wanted his lifespan intact, there was only one other way. " Gevanni, would you do the Eye Deal with Shinigami-san?" Gevanni intercommed back and declined, he too valued his life. " Halle, would you do the Eye Deal with Shinigami-san?" She too respectively declined. He was getting even more irritated. Did these people care nothing for the people they would save by bringing Kira to justice once again? He had to rely on his last resort, Matsuda.

" Matsuda-san, would you do the Eye Deal with Shinigami-san?" Matsuda, who had been doing nothing with whole entire case said " I'll be risking half my life span..." Near would have that, he said it would bring a mass murderer to justice, and that he would be a hero if he died during the investigation. " Really! Well then.." Matsuda instantly thought of his wife, Kyouko, and reasoned that if he died as a hero they would be proud, but he had a family to maintain. When Matsuda mentioned this Near added that he would provide lifetime support for the family if he dies. " Fine, I'll do it." Matsuda, then came over to the headquarters, took ownership and made the deal.

He looked at Near, or rather Nate River. " Whoa, I see your name!" Matsuda started marveling at what an awesome eyesight he had, it was truly a spectacular sight, but Near thought he had just made the biggest mistake, trusting something as vital as this to a moron like him.

When Sora came in for work at the headquarters Matsuda looked at his name, and surprisingly, his lifespan. " No, he doesn't own a Death Note." He secretly messaged Near._ #!*% , I just made a man lose half his lifespan for nothing ! Near thought, but then he had another realization No, I could use this to detect the Kira and bring him to justice, Matsuda can see Light's name, even if he is wearing a disguise..._ Near slowly told Matsuda to walk around aimlessly around, hoping to run into a familiar face, that might be lurking around.

The plan went into stage two. Sora had known Near might try the Eye deal to find him out, that's why he had given up the Death Note, but to get Matsuda to do it, now that was just desperate. Oh well. Near got another call about a Death Note, Sora already knew. Near knew there has got to be two Death Note, as we have one in possession and Kira is still killing, but why two? He set out to retrieve the book, which was at recently built park, Naomi was watching. She wrote down the re occurring names on another piece of paper, to insure that she was giving Sora the right names.

When Near got the Death Note and went to the headquarters with it Ryuk started laughing. " What's wrong Shinigami-san?" Near said in his Monotone voice. " Nothing, Nothing" Sora started to get nervous, he didn't know why, but Ryuk's laughter started to bother him, could he have done something wrong? Near started looking at the pages, they were filled with criminals names that were written down recently. " Gevanni, I ant writing samples, we could search throw the Japanese signature data base and we might find a hand writing match." _ That's useless Near, I had made it so it was not anybody's hand writing that I know of, you can't possibly connect it to me._

The Meeting was over, Near had gotten the second Death Note, even though Shinigami-san started laughing. Near was unnerved by his laughter, did he notice something Near didn't? He started flipping through the second Death Note, and then he saw it, in the stop outer corner, is what looked light close to half of a heart, neatly cut off. This was the break Near needed, and this proved that this Death Note is a fake!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Note: The final Showdown has started. Who will win? Sora or Near? Who did you vote for? REVIEW! special thanks To Miku Udahara agian, this person has read the story and has probably the best opionin of who deserves to win, so i am anticipating your answer Miku :) REVIEW ans FAVORITE**

* * *

><p>Ch. 12 Unraveled<p>

'This proves that This Death Note is fake!' Near thought looking at the partial half of a heart. He quickly jumped on this lead, searching for any journal or diary with the same logo on it. He finally found it. " Gevanni, get me Sora a list on what Sora spent recently and on what." " Yes, Sir" Near was happy, how could Kira make a mistake like this, it wasn't like him at all. In no-time he found it " Gossip Dairy" . Near began to smirk, he had won, he was sure of it. He had solved it. ' How do I proceed? ' He went with the direct confrontation, after all, He was going to win agianst Sora like he did Light, a meeting, deja vu.

Near Deleted all files on Sora, he couldn't risk any government finding out that Near had worked with the killer this whole time. He emailed Sora " Hey, we finally got a huge break in the Kira case, please meet me at the " Yellow Box" at 12: 30 April 17." Near had picked that date specifically, he wanted Sora to be caught on the day his parents were murdered, It was a friendly gesture, sparing his life by get him locked up instead of enforcing the death penalty. He began assembling the figurines in the scenario, he even considered Sora turning insane, like Light did. He also thought about the Shnigami, Ryuk, the Original Kira's Shinigami writing Sora's name in the Death Note, it was an unlikely outcome, but hey, it could happen.

Crimson eyes were staring at the email, Rejoicing, his plan had come into fruition. He began writing in the Death Note, occasionally looking at the email. Ryuk was taken aback on how long it took for the Death Note to take him over, he put up much more resistance than Light, it was a marvel. Sora began chuckling, then it turned into a laugh, finally he started to quite down and he asked " Ryuk, This is where Light had had his downfall?" Ryuk looked at the thumbnail of the building. " Yeah... this was where he was cornered..." ' This is my victory! I bet he doesn't even suspect a thing!' He called Naomi, and said that he loved her, and when he came back he would do his best to provide everything she needed, weather it would be love, or material things. It was going to be over soon, and Sora knew it.

Near had to assemble all the evidence, sure there was only the diary, but if it wasn't for this what conceivable reason would he have to buy it, plus while he was at it, he would analyze the handwriting samples from the Death Note to Sora's handwriting, that should be enough to convict him for good. " Near, the tests were positive, Sora has written in the Death Note before, Shall we arrest him now?" Near had to think about it, If they did it would eliminate the risk him killing anyone else, but if he didn't he would prove that he was the smartest Genius of them all, and that he was worthy of being L's true successor.

" Gevanni, let's arrest him at the wearhose, that way I could present all the evidence to him, and see if he confesses to the crime, even though he doesn't own a Death Note right now, he could have an accomplice." " Yes, Sir" He knew this would end it right there, the New Kira case would be over in just months since it began, and in the beginning he made a remark about him being harder to catch, Sora made few mistakes, but his mistakes were critical, almost child-like.

"Ryuk, What ever happens, don't kill me until I am sure of defeat, this is the biggest gamble I have ever taken, There is restrictions to my plan." Ryuk, who had never really been paying attention, this was all Deja vu to him, finally began to get interested, will Sora come out on top of this one, He better have, his ass was on the line. The king is watching this, probably. " O.K I won't kill you until you are sure you are defeated." Sora began to pace around, think it all through, thinking.

Sora wore a suit, after all it was going to be his victory. He got picked up in the very same sedan that was following him weeks prior, it was a comforting feeling knowing that he wasn't going to see this obstacle anymore.

They all were there, Near, Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa, Gevanni, Halle, and some other names that Sora didn't know. It was quite a satisfying feeling, knowing that original Kira task-force, would see the demise of the very person that brought down Light, and seconds after that, they would too perish. Sora was checked for weapons, and then he cleared. He stood there, facing the Task-force, a smirk across his face. " What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" His voice was convincing but his face revealed that he knew more than he had let on.

' This is disgusting. Why did this pure soul become so tainted? ' Near thought looking at Sora's diabolical smirk. Near pulled out the Death Note he had gotten from Sora fist " This Death Note is real, I Have seen the Shinigami attached to it." Sora found it hard to keep from bursting out rejoicing . 'EXACTLY AS PLANNED!'


	13. Chapter 13

**A/ N Note: Here it is, the dramitic climax of the battle, only one can win. REVIEW and see if i made it exciting enough, and don't worry, whatever the outcome I will continue with this fan fic, to the Near fangirls, I hope i didn't make him too OOC, Hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Ch. 13 Victory<p>

' Exactly as planned.' Sora began to smile, he couldn't hold it in anymore, it was obvious the way things were going. " But, this second notebook isn't" Near flipped open a page and showed Sora, and the team the half- heart. " I thought it was strange when Shinigami-san laughed, You will never kill anyone again!" He threw the notebook on the ground. " Oh, That's all you have on me? A heart, that could have come from anywhere, what is your point?" Near started smirking, this is the part he had been waiting for during this whole case, the explaining. " It wasn't just the notebook, it was the handwriting, and the simple fact that you were spotted at both locations only minutes before." This was an overwhelming victory, Near had all the evidence on Sora, and there was nothing Sora could do to disprove it. " Talk your way out of this..." Near said to Sora, anticipating the killer's response, Instead he was only quite, they had the evidence to convict him.

Matsuda slowly began to approach Sora, with tears in his eyes, to him this was Light all over again, poor bastard." NO! Get away from me! You don't have anything on me!" Sora, who couldn't get arrested now, stumbled to the wall, he began to think of a way to take up time, to explain why he was doing this, so that they might finally understand. Sora began laughing, at first it was a cry, but soon it was obviously a laugh, it was scarier than Light's, pure evil. " That's Right... I am Kira!" Near knew this would happen, only he thought it would be different from Light's confession. " Listen, I am Kira, and the God of the New world, Crimes have diminished, it was lower than when the first Kira met his demise, So, what are you going to do? Arrest me? Stop the paradise Light and I so desperately had to make, for the future of Humanity! Could you understand the pain the Old justice system was? Could you understand the pain that criminals have on people! That's why, when I received the notebook, and had been told about who, and what Kira stood for, I had to do it, To avenge my parents, TO let them look down at me, and see what I have created! Could you really do that to the world, deny what Light wanted a second time! I could have been the only one to do it, I knew first hand what it was like to lose a parent from crime, You people would never understand that I became Kira to save other children from that Same fate!" Sora began to start to sweat, he was cutting it close, he had to think again, to get out of this mess.

" Near... are you sure the first notebook was real?" Sora began to walk toward Near, shifting his eyes to each member of the task-force. " Sora..." Matsuda muttered. Ryuk watched this exchange, he had his pen onto the Death Note paper, ready for Sora's advancing failure, This was exactly like Light's end, and the King won't be happy about this. Near began to look at the first " Death Note" He flipped to the last page, and there he saw it, his name. NATE RIVER, it was plain as day, but this wasn't possible, if this Death Note was real he would have died days ago. " Wha..." " Yes, that is right Near, I have an accomplice, one that knows what to do if I die, This won't end Near, it will never end." ' That's right Near, now you will have to keep me alive to find out who she is.'

Time was clicking, Both knew this was the end, but hat Near didn't know is who was the accomplice. ' Why tell me at the end? Was this a bluff? ' Near began smiling. " It doesn't matter, we will catch The accomplice same as you." He took the two fake Death Notes and started to rip the pages out, after all he was going to destroy them anyway. Sora began smiling, In Two Minutes, it would be his victory. " Near, Do you know why I am not desperate to write your name onto a piece of paper that I have on me?" Near smiled at this, he knew that Sora doesn't own a Death Note, this was just to waste time, a futile attempt to gain the upper hand. " You can't, you don't own a Death Note, Matsuda confirmed that, he has the eyes." Sora began to laugh, he had the upper hand, 1 minute 30 seconds left. " Ryuk, you didn't tel them? OK, When a person gives up ownership, they forfeit the memories of the Death Note, but as you can see, I still remember, so what do you think is going on Near?"

' No! He didn't!' " You hid Death Note papers all over your body." " Yes I did. Near, one of these pieces of paper has a special name on it, don't worry it isn't yours." He remarked as Near began to look worried, " It is my accomplices." He pulled out a sheet from his arm, and on that sheet it read "LIGHT YAGAMI" Sora began to laugh again. " Did you honestly think I was stupid to actually put her name on a piece. ' Her?' Near, in seconds, put it together " Nao-" Then his heart gave out. 0.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/ N Note: the aftermath, Light's meeting with Sora ( sorry if that was too out there) and finally his realization that he is evil. I might make him give up the Death Note... So that Sora may live a life of peace. What do you think? REVIEW next chapter is Sora at Nears tombstone, so look foward to it!**

* * *

><p>Ch.14 13 steps behind<p>

" HAHAHAHAHAHA I WON NEAR, DO YOU KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM!" Sora began shouting, proclaiming his victory, with the task-force right in front of him " Arr-" suddenly they all drop to the ground,lifeless. He walked up to the shell of Near. " WHY DON'T YOU GET UP! I KNOW YOU WANTED TO WIN! COME ON! I AM RIGHT HERE NEAR!" Sora began shouting at the corpse, relishing in his win,his victory over all those who opposed him. " YOU CAN'T CAN YOU..." Sora remained quite, he looked at his hands, he didn't want to win like his. He wasn't a better Kira, just much more bloodthirstier. " Ryuk, how did you enjoy my victory?" cackling the Shinigami replied " Ithought he had you! How did you manage to win?" Sora put his hand up to his face, covering his right eye. " Simple, I controlled Near, as soon as he had the second notebook I controlled him to find the mistakes I made, set up this meeting, and die at the appointed time, I also made him send me an email with all the names and faces of all those related to the case, and those who know about this notes existence."

Ryuk was marveling at Sora, he had controlled Near to trap him, and he sealed Near's with out Near realizing it, he was an interesting Kira indeed. Near had been 13 steps behind this whole time. Sora brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. " Now, its time to get him to his grave." "Grave?" " yes, Ryuk, do think of me as a heartless bastard who kills his enemies and denies them a proper burial." He hoisted Nears body over Ryuk's shoulder, and gave him directions to a private location where it would be easy for Sora to visit frequently, he was going to visit him frequently indeed.

He walked out of the warehouse and called Naomi. " Naomi, I have achieved victory!" " That's awesome Sky! You have to keep your promise, You'll marry me in two years right, Soulmate." Sora gritted his teeth, he didn't like " Soulmate" " Yes." he began walking down the way to a nearby warehouse. He had brought out a rose from his inside pocket, just a baby one, and he set it on the steps where Light died. " I have won... Your perfect world will become a reality, I swear to you..." Solemnly he stared at the place of the saviors death. ' I will be a fair and just God, I will follow your beliefs till the day I die." He suddenly found himself in a white room, and there was an auburn, almost what looked to be a high school kid in there with him.

" Thank you... I will put my trust in you.. Lead the world, but please don't get swallowed up by the power, it will be your downfall, just like it was mine..." Light looked saddened, it looks like the world didn't need a monster like him, it needed a savior like Sora. " Light, you are a hero, even though you lost, you are an inspiration to all those who knew what you were trying to do." Sora's hand instantly patted Light on his shoulder, he didn't need to feel sad, his greatest creation would finally come to fruition : The new world.

Sora's eyes opened. He was laying on the stairs. Getting up slowly he began to question what just happened to him. He didn't believe in ghosts, or anything spiritual for that matter. He looked at himself again and began to hate himself for spilling innocent blood. He finally was able to get home, walking of course. He washed and finally went to sleep, dreaming of his encounter with the fallen god. This was the most comfortable sleep he had in months, it was quite satisfying. He was going to create a perfect world, one where peace resides, and if he had to be evil, so be it, this is for the sake of the people. _' Mother...Father'_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Note: sorry for the incredibaly short chapter for Near's final resting place, but i couldn't think of what else to write. This scene is based of the song passive by a perfect circle. It is an ncredible song ! REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Ch.15 You disappoint me.<p>

All Sora heard was the feint rustling of leaves, and bushes swaying with the wind. He was standing in front of a tomb. His gave never left the Words NATE RIVER. He bowed his head in reverence, slowly he began to wish Near was alive, for the chase not to be over, but this was a naïve dream. " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Sora began to burst of in fits of laughter. Why should he feel bad that the chase was over, he had won! It was over. " WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT OF THE GROUND NEAR!" He began shouting at the tomb, he let out a slew of cuss words and other vulgar terms. He looked at the tomb with such hate. He almost wanted to smash it open and shake the albino awake. " I WON! I WON NEAR! COME ON I KNOW YOU WANT TO CATCH ME WRIGHT? I AM RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO A THING!" he clenched his fist so much that his nails dug into his palm.

" So, is it over, have you successfully won, are you happy." Sora, his eyes still on the tombstone said " Ryuk, I am not going to be as arrogant as Light I know that someday Somebody will come and stand up agiasnt me. There will be a time, when I will Lose." Sora's eyes slowly turned into a crimson inferno, it was so evil that if the pope had looked into it he would have died, heart-attack. Sora's demeanor changed, his almost emotional face, became stone cold. ' Near, you had the ability to become my perfect enemy, no L had the ability to become my enemy, You were nothing but a substitute, that's why when your successor comes to hunt me down, he had better be much more versed in the world, I mean Lego's? Are you serious?' The crimson eyes flashed, somewhere deep inside Sora, he wanted Near to get up out of that grave. ' hmph, Near, you disappoint me.' Sora began to turn around, but then, almost out of the corner of his eye, he saw him, facing away from Sora, There was Near. " NEAR! YOU BASTARD WHY WON'T YOU STAY DEAD! TURN AROUND!" Ryuk didn't see anything, after all it was probably one of Sora's delusions. In Sora's mind he saw Near begin to turn, then he suddenly disappeared.

Sora was left standing, shocked, and slightly hurt. Near had made his final appearance to the person who had killed him. It shocked him to the point that he started to question his methods, should he really be doing this. He wanted to create a world free of crime, but the only criminal in this world would be him, was it really worth all these lives that he had willingly taken in the name of justice?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Note: Hey guys, a filler this time, but don't worry, It is a great one! REVIEW and tell me what you think about it! I tried to write this a bit different, and you have to love Naomi, face it, she is just plain awesome. I don't own Death Note, if i did Light would have won, sit down NEAR!**

**Next update will definatly be the real deal!**

* * *

><p>Ch.16 Delayed<p>

The wind brushed up against Sora's face, causing him to feel chilly. He had killed the only person capable to match him at everything. It was his greatest victory. He was once again focused on the inscription written on the grave, the name of the nemesis he fought so hard with, dominating him almost at every turn. "Ryuk, Are you bored?" He was hoping for a yes, so that Ryuk could end his life, so that he may be free from the guilt of taking lives of the innocent. " No. I have followed Light, The least I could do is follow you till the end of your reign." Sora glanced up to the nearby trees, the sounds of chirping filled the air, there would be bad weather soon. Almost as if on cue, the birds all suddenly stopped, and started to fly. The moment was still, then the rain came.

" Ryuk, will you kill me?" Sora said it out of regret, pity, and atonement. The Shinigami was interested, he wanted to finally write, he was bored to hell. As soon as he put pen to paper he paused for a second, waiting for Sora to stop thinking this way. Ryuk wanted to write so bad, he wanted to end all the boredom, and come back to the Shinigami realm. ' Wait the whole of the Shinigami realm is watching this, If there is no Sora, then there is no excitement for them, and soon it will be back to gambling.' " Are you sure you want to do this? Think about what the people would want, they NEED Kira." Sora began to shake his head, at first it was slight, but it became much more obvious as time went on " The world NEEEDED Kira, now crime rates are at 13%, the justice system will take it on from here." The rain began splattering on the tomb, making it an almost dreadful, but peaceful moment for Sora, the killer of thousands.

'Damn, he isn't making this easy.' The demon thought, wondering what to say to make him reconsider. " If you die now, Who will take care of Naomi, she has been with you this whole time, are you going to just cheep her out of the marriage, if you do that, than you are scum!" Ryuk began to raise his voice, but then he quieted down, he didn't know why he was getting so emotional about, they were just humans, after all. Just for an instant, Sora began to want to live, it was for Naomi, She had been with him the whole time, but by being with him, she too became a murderer. " She would be happier this way, but I really wanted to have kids someday..." Sora's last remaining thoughts remained on the innocence of childhood...

The black haired killer woke up with a start, First he didn't want to die, and second, when did his dreams get so noble? He drew the curtains at his apartment and looked at the lower right hand corner of the door. It was mainly do to habit, but a small fraction wanted to use that notebook all the time. The clock read 7:00 A.M. Still drowsy he went to change into something that was casual, there would be no school today, or at least he hoped not. !

The phone rang while he was picking out a shirt. Slipping on a red shirt with a happy face printed on it he answered the phone " Hello?" " Sky, Hey Since there is no school today I thought , well, you know, that we could goo on a..." Sora almost groaned, but finished the sentence regardless. " a date, yeah um, that's cool, Meet me over by the park?" He hung up the phone with gusto. What was this woman thinking? A date, They were about to get MARRIED in two years.

Sora, clad with his red shit and jeans, came to the benches and waited for his " beloved."

" SKY!" Naomi almost threw him off by the hug he had received. Naomi was wearing a pink tank- top with the words "Love fits all" printed across, Ironic. Her jeans were Lighter than his, but not by much. " Sniff check!" Naomi quickly grabbed Sora and in one almost professional motion sniffed his armpit, and judged. " hmmm...about an 13 points out of 10, your spectacular!" Sora, who didn't want to be sniffed all day quickly scolded her for her rude, yet very observant behavior. " So, What do you want to do?" Sora mentally face palmed himself, she didn't even plan what to do. Well things could be arranged. " How 'bout a movie?" She quickly shined. " Yeah, let's go see a movie!"

Sora's thoughts drifted towards the Death Note, he knew it was rude, but he couldn't help it, it was siting there unused. Well, The creation of a new world could wait ONE more day. Right?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Note: Hey guys, finally a canon chapter, I know right? Hopefullly you enjoy it. Don't you sense a Love triangle, I sure do, don't worry though. Kira gets all of them ( that bastard) :) REVIEW and tell me what you think of T! hopefully you like her and i won't have to rewrite a whole new charecter for her.. THough i probably will anyway when she...**

* * *

><p>Ch.17 Certain<p>

The Night was perfect, plenty of stars, and a small breeze. It made Sora want to almost proclaim that he was the new god of the world, Kira. In the bustle of the city, thirteen criminals would be dead by tomorrow. The wind was trying to gently nudge Sora across the street, and he was tempted to follow it. The echoes of his footsteps were sound, yet very inconspicuous. He had finally arrived. He fell to his knees in front of the tombs of his beloved family, the one so brutally taken away from him in a hold-up, very much like the one Sora experience early this year. "Mother... Father... I will make it so that know one will ever do this to children ever again, I was unsure of how I should proceed, but now that I saw the world, I will move on with the utopia that Light had yearned for..." Sora looked at Light's headstone to, sightly to the right of his parents. " I will bring a new era of peace and hope for humanity, I will be the God that Light couldn't, I would be a good an Understanding ones, yet Cruel and powerful to those who strive against me... I will pay for my Sins later on, And when the world is finally a good place, I will end my life, same as the way I ended all the other criminals."

His solemn promise went unanswered, he expected as much, but He slightly expected a cackle from his Shinigami, Ryuk, but he was a silent as his parents. " Ryuk, you saw Light Laugh at L's grave correct?" " Yes..." He seemed oddly out of character today, but it was to be expected, after all, he was bored again. The killer of thousands clambered up to a standing position, stumbling because of his unlit surroundings. " Ryuk, I will show you the New world, Completed and Improved by my rule, People may fear me, People may try to stop me, but I will succeed, and I will make everyone's Life Better!" Sora eyes flashed Crimson, which was strange for the Shinigami, who thought Sora would have went mad by now. In truth, Sora had made the Death Note's power drive himself even more, he began to be able to control it, and when he does control it, it becomes a very valuable weapon indeed, it will increase his sharpness of memory , detail, and predictions. Giving him the edge over all of the enemies he may encounter.

Ryuk slowly flew behind the God, realizing that he was slowly getting interesting, he wanted to see this new world, he wanted to see it being completed, and for it to be completed Sora needed something besides the will; and determination, he needed a weapon. How Ryuk was going to give him _That_ with out the King's permission is a complex question. So he thought he would think it over with an apple in between his teeth. " Isn't there something you should say to Naomi, now that you promised to get married, shouldn't you do it the human way and actually propose?" This question stopped Sora in his tracks, they had made it half way to his apartment. "Ryuk, Naomi is an awesome girl, but I can't get distracted from my mission, I already did once." Ryuk knew what he was talking about, the movie sucked, But that was in his tastes, any movies with out apples in in suck.

The Black-haired Devil slowly took of the remembrance suit that he bought to show his lingering grief, and began to turn onto the news, it as Creation time. " Seriojou Takaji, age 34, Multiple Homicide was caught in a drug store last night, He will be judged accordingly to his crimes..." Sora noticed one of the Anchor-people smile, She probably believed that Kira would get to him first, and he would. Sora began to write, at first slowly, but then with more certainty than ever before, he even devised a plan to were Naomi would write the names and he would write the causes of Death, as to not get caught, He knew a storm will soon be coming for him, and Naomi again.

T was shocked at the proclamation, Near was dead. She quickly started to tear up, she hated death, even though it was a common in life. Near was her mentor, and she was his beloved follower, She believed in everything He said, Well almost everything. While she is a successor, She believed That what Kira is doing benefits the society as a whole, but to kill her mentor, She was out for blood. " Kim, please send me to Japan right away!" T knew that Kira was in Japan, Near had told her to keep her updated, He even told her about his friend. Sora Inouichi.

She hopes that he will help avenge his Death too, so that they may catch Kira together. It was time Kira gets what is coming to him.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Note: sorry i didn't post this up earlier, I have been busy, and I have other fics I continue :) REVIEW, and tell me what do you think, Sora is getting more evil. Of, and any guessas on T's name yet. also you like the Quirk! tell me what you think**

* * *

><p>Ch. 18 T<p>

T stood on top of her newly formed headquarters, a five story building that was abandoned, looking up at the starry sky. " Near, even though I should really be your successor, I will avenge you, and bring Kira to justice!" just then, as if the albino detective responded from beyond the grave, the wind shifted, ever so slightly Satisfied that near hear her message, she walked back into the building. She will track down this killer, and will confront him. " T, maybe you should clear your head, after all, you are getting emotional about this." Simmons told her, furrowing his brow at the same time. Simmons was a man I his mid 30's, rich brown hair, and amazingly white teeth. He didn't seem like the person to be in the caring business, but he loved taking care of T, he was like her father, and she was like his daughter.

She stood there, arms crossed, contemplating if he was right or not. It was Nair's number one rule: never get emotional. " I know, but... it's just.." She was burning red, in truth, she liked Near, more than she had let on. " Ta-" Simmons started, but he soon stopped, he had to learn not to call her by that name anymore, even when she was hurting. Simmons knew, but he didn't want to hurt her pride by revealing it to her, she was utterly transparent. The loving man quickly gave the girl a handkerchief, and cursing Kira in his mind. He knew the protocol, if she is upset, give her one of her favorite things. '_ honestly, Great detectives and their quirks.' _He handed her a cold, aluminum encased, energy drink. She gratefully took it, and with-in seconds chugged it down, and soon after, called for the toothbrush and mouth wash. After that episode, she turned to the monitor, looking for her new recruits, and finally emailing every-one of them the address for the headquarters, after doing numerous background checks, to ensure that one of them wasn't the killer she was out to find, though that would save her ages of work. She quickly looked at the photograph of a handsome boy, in fact his looks were comparable to Near's, and his eyes reminded her of his. His name was Sora Inouchi, and she was sure he would help her cause.

Under the same starry sky, Sora was out in the park, another date with his " Future Wife." The birds were chirping, everything was practically as romantic as could be, but Sora wasn't in to it today, he barely can put up with it on normal dates, but he had a lot on his mind. _' What if Near had a secret database, stored with all of his information on it, that could show the evidence against me. No. I wrote in the Death Note to destroy all info on the case, So even if he had a database, he would have destroyed it. What if he forgot about the database, surely he couldn't destroy it if he couldn't find it. Yes, but if he forgot about it what was the point of keeping it-'_ " Sky?" Sora was thrust into the real world, totally losing track of his mental conversation. " Yes?" Naomi looked at the face, which had a look of surprise, he forgot she was even here. " You seem kind of out of it today, do you wanna call it off early?" God bless Naomi, she was literally the only person that understood him, even when he didn't want her to. Instead of providing her an answer, he simply focused all of his attention on her face, and hugged her close to his body, surely she will be happy enough to stop questioning her, if she pressed on, he had a piece of paper, _Especially _For her name. The seed of evil had been planted, but Sora quickly rejected the evil thought that had worked its way into his mind. _' Hey, you don't really need her, just kill her'_ Sora had been hearing voices, seeing his own refection sneer at him, and even wanted to murder the tenant directly to the right of him for cursing at him. Sora eventually agreed to reschedule their date, promising a gift, and a apology.

The blond female detective was viciously searching for the whereabouts of Nears corpse, fearing the killer just left him to rot. Piles of energy drinks littering the room, she continued scouring for any indications of where Near had been right before he died, but to no avail. _' This Kira was different slightly from Light, He never killed detectives that were closing in on him, till this date, April 17__th__. This probably means that the police force knew who he was, and cornered him. The problem is with this theory is where the evidence that they found out Kira is. Kira could have indeed destroyed all the evidence, controlling everyone to burn, or delete it. I also find it kind of strange that Sora wasn't killed, this could be because he wasn't registered as a police official, or an F.B.I agent, but It if he was at the place where Kira was, and Kira used the eye deal, shouldn't Sora have died with them?'_ She was desperate for any leads, and she out of complete disregard for her own safety, called the only person left after the investigation, Sora.

The killer picked up the phone. " Hello?" " Is this Sora?" the distorted voice asked him, Sora was taken aback, but red soon flashed in his eyes. '_ a Successor? This fast, it has only been a few weeks since Near's death, usually I thought they would collect more evidence before revealing themselves._ "Yes? What's this all about?" " This is T. I think you could help me catch the killer of my mentor, and dearly missed friend." '_T! Is this some kind of joke, a letter this fast? I planned for this to happen years after his death, but now I am completely off guard! Clam down! She openly called me, that means she doesn't suspect me, yet. I just have to play it innocent, until I find her, and get her name.'_ " Would you come and give me your statement, about where Near was, and If you were there or not?" Sora smiled, Ryuk wasn't going to be bored now, and Sora will finally see if he was up to the challenge of another Near, No, another L. He smirked, he was more than willing t accept this challenge, and will make sure he will end this T with a slow and painful death, slowly, as if almost savoring every sound and syllable that came out of this mouth, he said " sure, When can I meet you."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Note: The first conversation between T and Sora, I hope i wrote it well, and made it like a battle of two minds :) REVIEW and tell me what you think of it!**

**I don't own Death Note, OC is mine**

* * *

><p>Ch.19 Confrontation<p>

T was at the meeting place, though she told Sora she was an agent working for "T". So, there she sat, in the park, waiting for him to arrive. The crisp morning air surrounding her, if she had been a romantic, she would have thought this was the perfect place for a date. Her blond hair was waving in the breeze, causing most of the boys, even those with dates, to looks her way, marveling at the stunning beauty that was a foreigner. Sora arrived about 15 minutes after. ( he was scoping the area for any guards, or any cameras.) He was wearing his usual casual clothes, not much to look at, just a blue shirt with a red logo that read "Keyz", and a nice, but very casual pair of jeans.

She didn't know what to think of him, except that he has poor manners, dressing up like that on an official meeting, it was as if she wasn't important. Her elegant, but very modern dress vastly out-shined Sora's clothes. " You know you should get some manners, I mean dressing up like that to meet a official police agent, how ruse of you!" she remarked as he sat down. He begrudgingly ignored her statement, but said " You know, if you want to remain unidentified, you have to go this something a little more " Japanese", T." _' He figured me out this quickly? Well. Now I know why Near spoke so highly of him, he really is on Near's level.'_ T was still a little confused by how Sora knew who she was, after all, She had yet to even give out her alias yet. " How'd you know?"

_' Should I answer this honestly, she might think by my answers if I have the possibility to be smart enough to be Kira, but there is no harm, since I had just already revealed to her that I know who she really is.'_ " It was simple, your dress was an English style pretty sophisticated casual wear, and your way to young to be a real agent, but I might not know. Also, I would really advise you to really wear a wig, any-one from a mile away would no your not your standard "Japanese" Agent." Sora was playing with her, pointing out her flaws, which she sheepishly regretted overlooking. _' Could this girl really be a letter! She is really absent minded, and she is way to familiar with strangers this will be almost to easy.'_ T was in fact not absent-minded at all, she wanted to test him, though she never thought he would exceed her expectations. She set all those mistakes up, though Sora mentioned a few that were unintentional.

Normal passer-bys would think this was a simple date, but Naomi knew better, Sora had a plan, and it involved getting her name this early. " So how did you know Near, you practically the same age?" Sora questioned, it was in fair grounds, any normal person in his situation would want to know that question. T responded accordingly, and truthfully. " Actually I was supposed to be the fourth successor to L, but I was quickly bumped up to 2nd , considering the unfortunate death's that occurred to Mello and Matt. I wasn't good enough to officially qualify, but Near helped me out, and with this tutoring, I was able to be named his successor." Sora expected as much, but he needed it to be confirmed, he also knew that right now Naomi would write her name down for future purposes.

_' Why don't you just kill her sooner, we could make it so she thinks we would have the eyes, and that it could have been any-one that pass her by. I can't do that! First of all, because if Kira was put in that situation where he would have to pick a random person who looked English, there would be a good chance that she was innocent, and the fact that now that she knows who I am, she will no doubt be careful on how she continues, if I kill her now, there is a good chance I will get caught.'_

Sora was in a trance, totally forgetting what T was saying, not that she minded, she wasn't aware of what was happening in his head, nor did she really care. When she did finally notice, she started thinking about him being Kira, and how he would continue. _' There is no doubt that this Kira is way more kindhearted than the original, considering that he didn't kill the innocents till his " Supposed undoing" he would probably hesitate to kill me, but what if he is secretly more evil in nature, not hesitating to strike, well meeting him here would prevent that, if I died in the near future, all the blame would be put on him, seeing as I haven't met the new taskforce yet.'_

the " Meet and Greet" was adjourned after the two of them realized that they weren't talking anymore, which made the Ever-so-Eager T feel embarrassed. Ryuk, who kinda felt left out, cackled he knew that fun times would soon be arriving, and that this time, Sora will try his hardest NOT to kill her, which would be interesting. They arrived at his apartment, and Ryuk began to ask Sora how he was planning to do this. " Ryuk, in order to eliminate you enemy with-out killing them, is to bring the enemy to our side." Sora was sure he could pull it off, he needed T, that way, he could be and indirect L. It was all part of the plan, and the Shinigami was eating it all up.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Note: Hey guys, a Long time ago I said I dropped this... Well I was re reading this, and felt I needed to continue, so please tell me what you think? REVIEW please, and check out Kindred Spirits, It's a Death Note Code geass crossover of epic proportions! made by Sekai Bureaka ( ChaosAccension And me)!**

**I Don't Own Death Note, but OCs are mine**

* * *

><p>Ch.20<p>

Sora was calmly laying in bed thinking of all the possible situations to get T to join his cause. _'__It __might __be __hard__, __but __I __am __sure __I __can __make __her __join __me__... __I __know __that __normal __justice __isn__'__t __driving __this __woman__. __It'__s __revenge__, __and __that__'__s __dangerous__, __but __rather __helpful __if __I __spin __it __right__...' _ He was tired, but couldn't stop thinking. It was almost as if the brain was trying its hardest to override the body. At first he thought he had a very good plan, but then realized that it might take more than just a few sweet words. _' __To__make__her__mine__... __That __might __be __near __impossible__, __but __maybe__...' _ Ugh... It was so frustrating to him, making another girl fall for him. Naomi, she was easy, because she had feelings for him even before he was Kira... But this, this was totally different. Trying to fall asleep, Sora tossed and turned. Searching for the most comfortable spot.

Outside his apartment, a full moon was shining brightly throughout the city, illuminating even the most darkest places with the faintest of light. This did little to comfort T, though, as she review all the evidence Near had given her. It was a mess, with no discernible order. '_Honestly__, __Near__... __You __were __never __neat __were __you__...'_ she remembered the fond memories she had of him, putting puzzles together. Back then, Near didn't think of her much, maybe she was annoying him, maybe not. You could never tell with him. She slightly blushed as shape saw a hand written note, scribbled over with lines. It was to her. She tried to read, but the smudges and crossed out lines made it rather difficult. But she tested up nonetheless. It was rather sad, for the first time in his life, he wanted to make contact with her.

She might have been too optimistic but T took it as a love letter. She put it in her pocket and continued to peruse through the junk that compiled onto her desk. Simmons was watching her from afar. He knew how important Near was to her, but he felt that she should follow her true feelings, but who knew what they really were?

...

The new Kira woke up rather begrudgingly to a call early in the morning. " Hmm... Hello?" he was rather tired, and didn't know what else to say, but when T's voice came through on the other end, he suddenly shot awake. " Sora, I think I found something! I think this might be a major break in the case, skip school, or whatever... Just get down here!" It was a huge shock for Sora, who had though the had covered his tracks well by ordering Near to delete everything... " Coming..." as he got dressed, he went to the secret compartment in the door, and ripped out a page of the death note, and prepared for the worst...

" ...As we all know... Kira has returned, and is currently killing criminals." T was in front of a board, showing all the most recent killings. " Lately, Kira has been killing in set increments of fifty, but earlier, and most obviously on April 17Th. The day we estimate Near died, there were no fixed set, what happened? Ms. Parks?" Sora sat down in an empty seat as a beautiful woman of 21 yeas of age stood up and addressed the 7 people that were in front of her. " The study of Social Behavior is still an experimental way to determine the mindset of serial killers and mass murderers, but I think it has a lot to offer... For example..." her pale hand motioned to the board that was behind her. " The fixed increments... I have analyzed it thoroughly, and believe that the killer is still in shock after killing Near... Which is slightly surprising given how many he has actually killed." " As you can see here..." she pointed to the board again. " The killer is killing people in groups of fifty because one more criminal might be too much, and might not be worth it..." As she explained Sora began to Marvel at the way she had been able to determine all of that, with astonishing accuracy, more or less.

After some questions and answers, Sora got to meet the rest of the task force. T introduced herself as Thalia Andrews, an alias no doubt. The girl that was speaking was Ms. Angelica Parks, who was a professor at Oxford in criminology. Kazumi Takada was a N.P.A contact, sent to supervise the case, while Hanz Granger was an English version of this. he decided not to get to friendly with anyone considering that if all goes according to plan, they would have officially quit the case. The breaking news was knowing the killers mind, which would be useful, if he hadn't been one of the first people to know about it. After it all was over and done with, he hurried to his apartment.

Naomi was waiting patiently. Sora had promised a star gazing date with her for a long time, and this was his time to deliver, she was going to make sure of it. "Sky!" She said happily as soon as he was in her sights, and pounced onto him. It was annoying right now, but he decided to face the music, and take her out to the roof for a nice picnic in the night.

The night was calm and breezy, with a slight subtle tone of edginess. It was what you get when you have murdered thousands, and are anticipating your capture anytime now. With the wedding day planned ahead, she just needed to make it the best wedding possible. She was saying with with so much determination you would think her life depended on it. On a side note, the stars were fantastic, and it was a good sight to see before you either get caught or murdered, and there was no one else he would have rather been with...


End file.
